


No Exit Ori-Rin

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Dom Hanayo, Drunk Sex, F/F, Kuchikamizake, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spoilers, Tribadism, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Hanayo has a unique remedy for dealing with her stage fright and stress, and wants to share it (and other things) with Rin.





	No Exit Ori-Rin

**Author's Note:**

> After a conversation about femdom and a friend saying they couldn't imagine Hanayo domming anyone I decided I had to write it. Written August 2018.
> 
> Contains spoilers for S2E05 which I initially did forget to tag. I've now written two smut fics that take place during that one episode which is Something I guess.

[ _I can do this_ ], Rin thought as she grabbed the curtain in front of her stage costume. [ _As long as I'm not the center and don't have to stand out wearing something that could never look cute on a girl like me... I can do this_ ]. She blinked as she pulled the curtain back and saw the stunning white dress Kotori had sewn for Honoka as this song's center, covered in ruffles, frills, and flowers, and felt her heart skip a beat and get stuck somewhere in her throat. "Ha ha, w-what...? Kayochin i-is this supposed to be a joke...?".

She turned around to see the others – Hanayo, Maki, and third years – all standing there, smiling in their handsome black suits. "B-But we decided right?! That Kayochin was going to be the center?! We practiced it...". Eli shook her head. "The five of us practiced the dance with you as the center this morning."

"We all decided", Maki said. "You're definitely the one it suits the best, ok?".

"Rin-chan, I... I knew you felt like you couldn't do it, and that it wouldn't look cute on you, and so I accepted being the center, but...!", Hanayo started, stepping forward and grasping Rin's hands. "But I remembered... When I joined µ's you gave me the push I needed to do it and... Now it's my turn, to give you the push you need, because... You're definitely cute, Rin-chan!".

"Kayochin...? That's just not--".

"It is Rin-chan! After all, I think you're cute! You're so cute, I want to hold you!", Hanayo shouted, looking at Rin, blushing and with an intense look something between a glare and pleading puppy-dog eyes and . "You're so cute that, e-everytime I see you Rin-chan, I get like... Like I'm burning inside and in my...". 

"...You really mean it, Kayochin?".

"Yes! So--", Rin almost stumbled back as Hanayo grabbed her shoulders and started pulling her blazer off. "--G-Get changed already, Rin-chan!". She stumbled a little this time as Hanayo tried to get the jacket off, still looking at her intensely. "...Eh?! K-Kayochin I get it, I will!". Hanayo stepped back, looking a little apologetic and stumbling a bit herself. 

"But... Thank you, Kayochin!", she smiled. "I'll give it my best, nya!".

She got changed quickly, the others helping her adjust the costume and got out on stage. She still felt unconfident and noticed Hanayo having a little more trouble than usual with the moves as they performed, but soon enough she managed to get in to the rhythm of the song, feeling more confident as she went.

Walking off stage, her and Hanayo hugged each other as they stood off to the side of the convention center floor. "Kayo-chin!".

"Rin-chan! You did it, Rin-chan! I'm so happy for you!". The two of them looked away from eachother, a tiny bit embarrassed to see some of the fashion show attendees clapping for them and the others. "Rin-chan--", Hanayo grasped her hands again and pulled her aside. "--Rin-chan, want to come over to my house later?". She had the same intense, pleading look as before and Rin felt powerless to say no against it, even if it might get late by the time they left. Soon enough she found herself stepping inside with Hanayo and walking upstairs to her room.

Hanayo flipped the lightswitch on and started intently looking through a drawer while Rin slipped out of her blazer, tossing it aside on the floor and plopping down on one of the pink, polka-dotted cushions. "I had so much fun with today's show, Kayochin! I really thought I couldn't pull it off but it was really a success nya!".

"Mmm", Hanayo said. "Me too". She set a wooden box and two teacups down on the table and sat down herself. Rin tilted her head. "What's this Kayochin?". Hanayo poured a cloudy white liquid into each cup and handed one to Rin, taking a sip out of hers. "It's a rice drink, Rin-chan, try it!". Once again, the same intense look on her face. "It's good, Rin-chan. I had some before the show b-because I was nervous."

Rin looked skeptically at the odd looking drink and went to take a sip, but the smell caught her off guard. "Eeehh, is this alcohol?!".

"I was talking to Umi-chan about the history of rice and she told me she read t-this is how they made alcohol from rice in ancient times by chewing it--", Hanayo thought back to the conversation. She couldn't quite remember how they got on the subject but did remember her exclamation of ' _Can you believe they did something that embarrassing?! And that they made sure the girls who did it were still virgins and anything else wasn't good enough? It's disgusting._ '. Rin looked increasingly uneasy as Hanayo leaned over the table and went on explaining.

"--So I looked it up and found out that the enzymes in saliva turn the starch in rice into sugar that can be fermented and so I was curious and wanted to try it."

"That's pretty interesting Kayochin, but I don't know if I'm brave enough to try that, ehehehe."

"It's really not that bad Rin-chan; m-maybe how you make it is a little weird but...". Hanayo downed the rest of her cup and kept staring at Rin, her eyes getting a little teary and sad. "Kayochin d-did you drink a lot of that? You're acting a little weird now."

"Please, Rin-chan?". She crawled around the table and drank some from Rin's cup, crawling closer to her. Rin's eyes went wide as Hanayo kissed her, pushing her lips apart and letting the sake pour into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her. She managed to swallow it down as Hanayo pulled away, a few drops falling on Rin's shirt. "It's sour, Kayochin". She didn't hate it as much as she thought she would, and wondered if it more because of the taste itself or because it was Hanayo. She felt funny, and wondered if that was because of the alcohol or because of Hanayo too.

"I want to hold you and kiss more Rin-chan, and do... O-Other stuff too", Hanayo said, downing the rest of Rin's cup and clumsily unbuttoning and throwing off her own blazer before leaning back in close to her, straddling one of her legs as she managed to get Rin's shirt unbuttoned and pulled it off, dropping it on the floor and undoing her plain white bra. Rin gasped a little and tried to cover her chest with her hands as Hanayo grabbed her boobs and lightly squeezed her nipples between her fingers. "Eeeh, Kayochin?!".

"Aaah, even if your breasts are small they're still so cute Rin-chan...!". There were advantages to having small boobs, sure, but she still wasn't sure that really counted as compliment. She gasped again as Hanayo put one of her hands down her panties and, feeling her fingers running over her pussy. "Haah, K-Kayochin, t-this is...".

"Mmm... You're already wet Rin-chan~. I'm glad y-you're enjoying it". She started unbuttoning her own shirt with her left hand as she kept carressing Rin's pussy, slipping her arm out of it and pulling it off. Rin shivered as Hanayo slipped one of her fingers inside her, then another, and grabbed her arm, pushing her hand into her panties. "See, Rin-chan, I'm this wet too", she said as she started grinding against Rin's hand a little. "I feel like this a lot w-when I think about you, Rin-chan...~".

She took her hand out of Rin's panties, looking at her hand with a string of Rin's cum between her index and middle fingers. She stuck them in her mouth, tasting it. "I want to feel all of you, ok?! A-And I want you to feel all of me too, p-please, Rin-chan!". She grabbed Rin's arm again and pulled her hand out of her own panties, pushing it towards Rin's face and staring into her eyes with her pleading face again. "...D-Do you want me to... Kayochin?". She nodded. Rin looked at her hand that Hanayo had forced against her pussy and splashed with her cum. Hanayo let go of her arm started undoing her own bra, then slipping out of her skirt and panties, as Rin hesitantly licked her fingers.

Hanayo stood up and sat down on her bed, motioning for Rin to come over and pulling off her stockings. Rin took a deep breath and stood up, slipping off her own skirt and panties and walking over. Hanayo grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her again. She pulled away and flopped down on the bed. "I don't mind doing this with you Kayochin, but... I-I'm nervous, nya...". Hanayo smiled, straddling Rin's leg. "It'll be fine Rin-chan, just let me m-make both of us feel good."

She lifted Rin's other leg a little, pressing their crotches together, and started grinding her pussy against Rin's. "Haah...~ I love you Rin-chan! Rin-chan...!".

"Haah~ It does feel good Ka-yo-chi-nnn...~". With one hand Hanayo grabbed Rin's breast, squeezing it and tweaking her nipple as she kept humping her, and guiding Rin's hand to her own breast. Rin softly panted and moaned as Hanayo rubbed her pussy all over hers. "Haah... Aaaah... P-Promise you'll stay mine forever... Haaaah~... Rin-chan?!". Before she could answer, Hanayo leaned forward, kissing her as she kept relentlessly moving her hips. She pulled away, a trail of saliva floating between their lips as, yet again, she gazed into Rin's eyes pleadingly. "Haaaah... O-Ok, Kayochin...! I-I'll stay with youuu...!".

Tears started to well up in Hanayo's eyes. "I'm so happy, R-Rin-chan...! Haah, I'm going to cum, Rin-chan, so let's... Haah...! Do it together, ok?". Rin nodded a little, panting harder. "Y-Yeah, I'm c-cumming too, Kayochin I-I'm just... Haaaah...! A-About to...! Cuuuuuummmmm...!". Rin closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy as Hanayo made her cum and came herself.

A few minutes had passed of the two of them just laying next to each other in bed before Rin sat up, looking at the alarm clock. "...Ehe, I should really get going Kayochin or my parents are going to start getting worried". She tried to stand up, but felt Hanayo grab grab her arm, gently but firm enough that she got the point. She looked back at Hanayo, a blush on her face – probably more from the alcohol than from embarrasment – and of course, the pleading look that she'd become powerless to defy. "You said you'd stay with me, Rin-chan."

"Ehehe, does that mean, like 24/7? But...", she hesitated, thinking about what to do, before flopping back down on the bed. "I wouldn't mind staying with you, Kayochin". She giggled. "This was fun. It's weird seeing you be so assertive, Kayochin! Hehe, I liked that too, though". She yawned. "I'm exhausted, nya... I'm gonna turn the lights out, ok?". She got up, flipped the switched, and again flopped back down next to Hanayo, pulling a blanket over the two of them, and almost immediately falling asleep as Hanayo lingered awake for a little longer.

Sunlight streamed in through the window as Hanayo stirred, managing to make out the sound of someone talking and a faint buzzing that she thought was her alarm clock, but realized instead was her headache. She rubbed her eyes, her vision a little blurry but less so than she expected. She realized she'd forgotten to take her contact lenses out before bed.

"Hanayo, did you hear me? If you stay in bed much longer you'll be late for school", she heard her mother say from outside the bedroom door. "Ok, I'm getting up", she mumbled as she came to another realization; she was completely naked, her usual pajamas nowhere to be found. There was also someone next to her. She bolted upright, her lip quivering and a look of quiet terror on her face as she looked a little to her left, seeing Rin laying there. Also naked. She started to remember all the things she'd done and said last night, and then remembered what Rin had said about her parents worrying, and realized she'd probably have to think of some way to explain this to her parents and to Rin's parents, and that Rin was still sound asleep having slept through the alarm and through her mother coming to tell her to wake up and...

"...S-Somebody... S-Somebody help meeeeee!!!".

**Author's Note:**

> "Hanayo did start going out with Rin, but never drank a drop of alcohol ever again"
> 
> This was a mistake and I regret writing this even more than I regret most of the smut I've written, but I guess I've already posted some weird shit so.


End file.
